POTCO Character Dictionary
Click here for the Guild Dictionary This is a character dictionary. You may add your pirate/EITC ( or whatever you are ) and a short biography of them. This is NOT in alphabetical order, it's in the order you put yourself down. Info *Publisher : Pirate Brand Publishing *Date Published : May 13th 1722 ( 2011 ) *By : Foulberto Smasho, ( add your name if you put your pirates down ) A This section needs content B *Benjamin Macmorgan - Czar of Russia and 3rd richest man in the world with a estimated networth of 1.5 trillion rubble. *Buck Tylan Williams ( June 5th 1693 - Present ) - Zeke's name before he changed it. See King Zeke Adem Williams. *Bobby Moon (April 9, 16??-Present)- A rebel pirate who has fought for pirate equality and freedom for almost her entire life. Moon is a strong believer that even the small things can make a difference. *Benjamin teach - Hates EITC. Created the infamous Black Privateer. Disappeared some time ago. Never found the fountain of youth. *Basil Tacjceasg - Legendary pirate, founder of Pirate Fury Co, October 11, 1673 - Legends says, he has been to the Fountain of Youth *Billy Lockcutter- Mastered in everything. *Ben Searat (Inactive) - One of Grunt's best friends when he was leveling up his main. Current guild "No More Nice Guy". Leve 45. C *Carlos la verde sanita 17:54, July 22, 2011 (UTC) - Duke of Barcelona. Brother of Sir Carlos Clemente. Proud member of The Paradox. *Caesar -- GM of Caesar's Legion. Wants to bring the world back to the time of Ancient Rome. *Cherie -- ultrasocial woodland creature. bites when angry. cannibalistic. if found, you have two options: a) run for your life. b) subdue with chocolate. *Captain SadCamp - Old ruler/dictator of Chetik and Chetik union now beginning hostile take over of kokoros - the true embodiment of the Darkness. *Captain Shadow Sail - Shadow is currently the King of Italy, Governor of Padres Del Fuego, and much more. He is a young man, around 20 with dark dark brown hair, some may call it black. He has a lot of black clothing, max gold, and is a level 50, all weapons, including potions mastered. He has a big name in the world of governments, see here for more information about Shadow's government life. To see more about Shadow in general, see here. *Captain Bonehead - King of Poland, Leader of The Resistance guilds, GM of Elite Rebellion. EITC's most wanted. (1679-present). *Christopher Crane (1568-present) - Second-in-command of Skull's Marines. Immortal cannibalistic pirate known for the killing of multiple famous people. *Cortez - A Backup pirate for Mega and is currently Guidless *Lord Cad Bane, better known as Cad Bane. After starting out as a student of the East India Company Navigation and Tactical Training Academy he then pursued being a bounty hunter. After a time he had connections back with the EITC and joined again. He quickly rose through the ranks and started his own EITC branch guild called the Co. Republic where he met many people including his wife Elizabeth Bane. After a time he had left for a while and rumors spread that he had been murdered by a pirate. His guild soon dissolved and most members joined the ranks of other EITC branch guilds. It was then found out that he was alive and well, but the same could not be said for the Co. Republic. He then joined the Co. Black Guard and was fourth in command for a time. When Benjamin Macmorgan was appointed Lord Marshall of the EITC he was then promoted to Deputy Lord Marshall. Soon however Macmorgan was taken out and Bane started planing his retirement from the EITC. He eventually retired (see: Lord Cad Bane's Retirement Ceremony/Party) and is currently the CEO of the Bane Trading Co. *Captain Jim Logan~ better known as just Jim Logan, he was born in Ravens Cove, an island his family owned, became a pirate, eventually became Pirate King and Emperor or China and went into semi retirement in the late 1740's to raise his children *Curycoo - Member of elite thievery co., long time player of pirates. She is sometimes called Cur, Cury, or Coo. *Capt. Lannon- (Oct.27, 1715 on a ranch in Spanish controlled Texas) Highish ranking officer in the Gen. Of Peace guild, ex- pirate marine, member of The Light and the Light Brigade, member of Daggerpaine Industries, former Navy Corporal (See my character page for more), and very loyal to his commanders *Captain Leon- Former leader of the EITC. Pirate Terrorist. *Captain Johnny- War leader; Mandalore; assasin *Captain Josh - (1704 - Present) Lord Admiral of the West Trade Union, Ex. officer and General of The Co. Empire, and of EITC in general, Scientest for his Majesty King George Agustus II, Starter of The British Experimental Program, and The British Industrializing Era, and founder of The British Steel Company. D *'Davy Gunfish - Emperor of Japan, and Prince of Spain!' *Capt. Delmaria Darkskull - Guildmaster of Partners N Crime. *Davy Plunderflint- Mastered in Everything but grenade *DanDanDragon- Former ally of spain, now plays as Ben Squidskull E *Edgar Wildrat (Unknown-Present)~Heir to the throne of England, a renowned WWWM member. And King of Greece *Enrique O'Rackham (1709 - present) ~ Recurring character in Pirates of the Caribbean: The Pirate Wars. Captain of the Midnight Blade. *Eric Mcrage ~ GM of Mcraging *Edgar Sharkskull ~ Guildmaster of Werewolves Rage, captain of The Midnight Wolf. F *Francis Chiphawk - Ex-Gm of The Paradox who brought chaos to the world. He's known for enslaving many guilds such as The Predicon, Haters of EITC, INFERNO, ( Nearly ), and Company Guard. Also Former VP of Spain. ( Died in Battle ) *Francis Bluehawk - Arguably most successful GM, of the most successful militia-type guild, Francis Brigade *Frank Turner (Inactive) - One of George's (Currently Grunt) old friends. Current guild "Freedom Looters". Level 29. G *Gold Craver ( July 14th 1667 - May 10th 1722 ) - Born on Isla Perdida, Signed up for EITC in 1680, Murdered by Samuel Redbeard and Johnny Goldtimbers on May 10 of 1722. *Grunt (Partially Inactive) - Is partially inactive, Current guild is call "The Marsh Mallow". Level 42 *George Swordeagle (Inactive) - Grunts first pirate, Doesn't come on very often, Current guild "We Die Together". Level 50 H *Hector Wildhayes - Former Ranger Lord of Caribbean Rangers, and Founder of the Ranger Code. Former leader of The Paradox, and duke of Saville. ( Died in Battle ) *Hippie - Ex - Overlord/Head of The Spanish Army. Former officer in the Paradox. Brother of Sir Carlos Clemente, King of Spain. Very infamous figure wordlwide, and known for being one of the major factors in the Spanish conquest of Europe in 1743. ( Died in Battle ) I This section needs content. 'J' *James Francis Edward Stuart (June 10th 1688-Present)-Son of James II/VII King of England, Scotland, and Ireland. Deposed by Parlimant for being a Catholic, but has the closer blood relations to the past kings of England that the current King does. *Jenovis Rassitor ( June 5th 1714 -1733 ) - Zeke's codename for when he was a teenager. Official EITC, Navy, and Holy City records acutally state Jenovis is dead. *Jeremiah Garland (December 23, 1670 - present) - EITC Lord. Born in Yorkshire, England. Fought as a privateer in the British Royal Navy in Spain, Morocco, and Belgium. Moved to Caribbean in 1687. Joined EITC as a lord. Past member of the Black Mercenaries, Co. Black Guard, and many others. Long time member of the Co. Empire, and even guildmaster for a while. Has been guildmaster of many guilds, some of which have had intermediate success. Is currently starting his own EITC guild (wiki page for it coming soon). Emperor of the Arabian Empire, and governor of British Singapore. *Jonathan Wright ( June 19th 1724 - 1744 ) - Grew up on Grassy Isle with James Raidrage when they were kids until it was destroyed. Lived with James on Port Royal until Zeke found them. Zeke's assistant in his lab. Killed by Himroyarbeshi. *James Raidrage ( June 20th 1724 - 1744 ) - Grew up on Grassy Isle with Jonthan Wright when they were kids until it was destroyed. Lived with Jonathan on Port Royal until Zeke found them. He does lots of work in Williams' Blacksmithing. Killed by Himroyarbeshi and Uri Uris. *Joshua Coalskull - A savvy Swashbuckling Captain! *John Breasly (1683 -- Present) ~ Born to George Ludwig I of England, and Katherine Flemming. Lived in England until 17, when he fled to the Caribbean and became a blacksmith. At the age of 22 he became a pirate, until age 25, when he was recruited by the EITC. Afterwards, went back to blacksmithing until he was 40, when he became king of England. *Johnny Goldtimbers (1639 - Present) ~ Born in Spain, and during his time in the Spanish Navy, he met the love of his life, Sarah Bousquet. He had several children including Grace Goldtimbers, Jack Bluehawk, Jack Swordmenace, and Captain Leon. He currently works for the EITC and the Royal Navy, and is one of the most trusted men of the king of England. *John Warsmythe (1718 - Present) - Executive Aide of Johnny Goldtimbers, mostly remembered for being the Admiral of the Fleet during the EITC and Spanish wars. Currently working for the Royal Navy and EITC. Destroyed the core of one of Captain Leon's most famous guilds. He used to work for EITC founders before he met Samuel Redbeard. ( Who was a founder, but not one of the first ). *Jack Pistol (1714 - Present) - Is the Head Officer and acting GM in The Order of Nautillus. Is a member of the Telltalini family and is a part of many organisations. *Johnny Darkcastle ( 1710-Present ) - Lives in The Holy City. Grew up in The Holy City. Can often be seen on Port Royal, Guines or Exuma. *'Jeffrey Blasthawk' (Unknown - Present) - Skilled swordsmen, banned founder, King of Portugal and Randomness. Brother of Billy, Ned, (his sister decides to remain annonymous on this wiki) and Peter Wavefury. Former Francis Brigade Sgt. Major. He resides in his Shack. *Jay Brightsun - Swordsman and wizard. Member of the order of the light. H *John Macbatten (1722-Present) King Of Sweden, Member of the EITC, Guildmaster of Sweden Empire, Guildmaster of Macbattens Army, Guildmaster of Co.Nite Riders, Parents: Grace Goldtimbers and Pearson Wright, Prince of Spain, Prince of France. Wanted for murder of countless people, Wanted for attempt to overthrough the EITC, Spy, Destoryed many EITC guilds. *ouse: Wildwoods cottage, Monada. Grew up parentless. Siblings: Benjamin Teach, Edward Storm. Justice EITC. Parents: Not on record. Secret lies with him. *Jim Fireflint - Hated over the carribean for things done. *Jason Yelloweagle - Master of guilds. Sister Angel Ligerheart, brother in law Jeffrey Scurvyfury, brother in law John, Grandfather in law of Benjamin Macmorgan, Grandfather in law of Captain Leon, Great Grandfather in law of Emily McSteel ( Warning this list of my family is not complete). *Jason Kinover - Son of Zeke and Keira Kinover. Currently in their guild North. *Jack Swordmenace (May 18, 1672-1722 Alive )- Possibly one of the most distinguished figures in the 2nd generation of POTCO leaders. *Jim Bloodsilver (Dates unknown) Current Status: Alive. Author of The Bloodsilver Papers and Self Proclaimed Pirate King of Comedy. Does not know who Jack Swordmenace is. *Jack Wolfspain-November 7, 1708- 1744( Escaped from Davy Jones's Locker in 1745) Now Alive, Major Buccaneer General, Pirate Lord of the Red Sea. *Johnny "Shark" Turner , 1716 - Present. Cousin of Will Turner, King of Barbary, notorious paid assassin, member of OUTLAWS, and holds a chair in the 7th Brethren Court. *Capt'n Jimmy Cardon, he's the father of Ziggy Cardon. He's a mysterious pirate that rarely can be seen. he's mostly pokering or on adventure with Captain Teague Sparrow. *Jumbee Master, he's a zombie pirate. Stories tell that he was an enemy of Ziggy. Ziggy killed him and Tia Dalma brought him back to life as a zombie servant for Ziggy. He's CEO of Jumbee Masters Supernatural Imports. *Jonas Gibson, he's a Belgian pirate that is first mate of Ziggy Cardon and he's officer in Ziggy's Loyal Man'. K *Keira Kinover-Mar -- High Priestess of The Holy City, and husband of Buck Tylan Williams (Zeke Adem Williams) (See this 'for more info) *Kat Bluebonnet--Kat is a level 50 pirate. She is the Guildmaster of Blue Scurvy Dogs. *Kitty -- Feed meh? L *Leon Dockwash (1660-1702) ~ Co-GM of Caesar's Legion. Killed by Caesar. *[[Lawrence Daggerpaine|'Lawrence Daggerpaine ]](1665 - Present) - Noble, born in Paris. E-xadmiral in His Magisty's Navy, ex-captain of the Goliath, and ex-mayor of Mariner's Town. Founded the Pirate Army, a group of guilds against Captain "Lord" Leon. After the war, Lawrence settled in the Caribbean, as a renowned, nearly undefeated general. Founded Daggerpaine Industries also. He is the current GM of the Gen. Of Peace guild. 'M' *Matthew Darkskull ~ King of Germany and husband of Hannah Bluefeather *Matthew O'malley ~ Royal Advisor to the W.I.T.C. *Matthew Blastshot (1692 - Present) ~ Third Child of Sir Thomas Alexander Faye and Elizabeth Jane Faye, Born in Wales England and grew up in London England. Left England in 1704 to Live on Port Royal. Joined the Royal British Navy in 1710. Became Grand Admiral in the Navy in 1715. Appointed Head of the Royal Navy in 1720 at the Age of 28 making Him The Youngest Head of the British Navy. Appointed Duke of York in 1722. Currently Advisor to the King of England, Head of the British Navy, Duke *King Matt Of the Dark Eco Empire- King and son of ruler of british navy.History is unknown. Was a MAJOR leader in eitc and worked as Second in command with leon in the Nova Empire. And ended at Legendery elites *Madster~ (1718-Present) No current in-game family. A Spaniard that's a former or current follower of: Samuel Redbeard, Johnny Goldtimbers, and Pearson Wright. Was a member of the EITC. Former/current member of the EITC. Formerly the Queen of Spain and Co-Guildmaster of The Paradox. *Ming Chan Lee - he's a chinese pirate that plunders in the Caribbean. he is in Ziggy's Loyal Man'. *Mark Flint (Iron) (1577? - Present) ~ No other family, Is own grandfather. Commonly known as Mark Ironflint. Former Bandito/Pirate/French Privateer/Irish Knight. Has a beard, Famous for stealing things, Likes Rum. N *N.R.-(?-Present)- Nothing is known about the pirate called N.R., except that he/she is a rebel who dislikes EITC and monarchy (is Basil Darkratte!). Many believe that N.R. will help gain support for pirates in the war, even if his/her identity is not known. *Nicholas De Salisbury ~ Son of an English noble, and the head Black Ranger. *Nate Blueshot- A pirate loyal to Jack Swordmenace. Is a french guard and is against the EITC. Member of the Alliance of the Lords. He was born on Padres. *Noses (Since things have needed noses) ~ We use them to smell... They are rare collectables as well! O This section needs content. 'P' *Pirate ( Belonging To FoulbertoSmasho ) ( 1694 - Present ) - Pirate was born in Florida and went to the Caribbean to be a pirate when he was older. He has several arrest warrants. He is an officer in North ( Test ). *'﻿'''Pretty Polly ~ Co-GM and Senior Officer of McRaging *Pedro (1698-1720) ~ Ex-spy of the Royal Alliance. Murdered by Sir Carlos Clemente *Peter Wavefury: Brother of Jeffrey Blasthawk. Mastered. *Pencil Boy (1729-): The forgotten survivor of Raven's Cove, he owns the mighty Sword of Yamato. 'Q' '''This section needs content.' 'R' *Lord Robert - President of the EITCSI, EITC supporter *Richard Goldvane ~ Character: Pirate Lord, captain of The Green Runner, has seen the Gates of Atlantis, long time rival with George Duckfish, and, for a year, English Privateer. POTCO Pirate and Wikia User: author of The Goldvane Trilogy, guildmaster of TreasureHunter Inc, and owner of ThunderBook Productions. *Robert Mcroberts ~ Renowned general of England *Robert Shipstealer - Shah of Persia, ex-general of the EITC and EITC supporter *Robert Macmonger ~ Second Sea Lord of the British Royal Navy, First Sea Lord of the Danish Navy, EITCSI assassin/guard, Member of the English Courts and Royal Navy member *Capt. Robert - Sultan of the Ottoman Empire and cousin of Robert Shipstealer *Captain Richard Cannonwalker - Captain of The Black Warrior, former French Diplomat. *Roger Wildeagle - Has suffered from an extreme case of extreme awesomness his whole life, likes bacon, lulz, and Narnia. *Richard James Seamus Lutheran, or Richard Sternsilver, as known on the game, or, User: Boogiemango , as known on the wiki - ( December 10, 1717 - Present ) Richard was from Hampshire, England, and moved to Driftwood Island with his family, and close cousin, Eric Machawk. Then Eric joined the Eastern India Trading Company, and him and his parents left. He then moved to Padres del Fuego, where some filthy pirates murdered his whole family except him, his little brother, Samuel, and his little sister, Sarah. Some EITC troops found Richard and his sister in the rubble of their burning house. Richard was taken care of by EITC, until he was old enough to join. Shortly after Richard joined the EITC, his sister ran away, never to be seen again by Richard. Samuel also ran away to be a pirte, but, Richard still occasionally sees him. Richard is a current marine, under the command of 4th High Lord Johnny Coaleaston. He has fought in many battles, but he is only 28. Richard has been a former follower of Lord Marshal/ High Elder Samuel Redbeard, King of Spain Sir Carlos Clemente, aka Pearson Wright, and 2nd High Lord Johnny Goldtimbers. In September of 1744, Richard was assumed to have died, being struck with voodoo in the heart, by the notorious undead mass murderer, Jolly Roger. But, a gypsy helped half-block the kill with her voodoo staff, and, therefor, making Richard immortal. This twas confirmed 3 days after the incident. He still has the dark mark it left on his chest to this day. He is in the crew of the Green Runner, being a part-time gunner, part-time repairer. *River Eclipse (Inactive) - One of George's (Currently Grunt's) old friends. Quit at a unkown time, I met her in a guild named "Lunar Eclipse". Level 25. 'S' *Simon Treasurehawk (1694 - Present) ~ Son of an EITC Soldier. War veteran and guildmaster of Marauder's Militia. Leader of the Spanish revolution; freeing Spain of its ruthless leaders. *Sir Carlos Clemente ~ King of Spain, ex-husband of Grace Goldtimbers. Founder of ESTC. Founder of Rangers. Defeated England countless times, and is notorious for his strategic endevures. C.E.O. of E.S.T.C. Vp of Russia. Father of many. Freedom Leader. Member of Brethren Court. *Samuel Redbeard ~ Lord Marshal of the East India Trading Company. Husband of Maggie Wildrage, and GM of Co. Black Guard. *Simon Redskull *Swashbuckler ( 1717 - Present ) - Swashbuckler grew up on Padres Del Fuego as a fisherman. He is still a fisherman, but is also a pirate. He can be seen on Amberassa ( Test Server ). *Sparkle O Powder(GM of Pieces of Me) *Slappy (1699 - Present) ~ Quartermaster of Queen Anne's Revenge, Master of blades and Voodoo. *Starkiller ( 17 years old ) - History is unknown, Starkiller is said to be a clone of Zeke but nobody is sure. *Stormwalker - Present - Daughter of Jeremiah Garland, Sisters of Sven Daggersteel. Known as the awesomest most beast pirate to ever live in the history of life<3 Partners in crime with Madster!! *Samantha Goldshot - Decksteel (30 years old) ~ Wife of Prince Roger Decksteel. Was Queen Samantha of Norway. Also daughter of John Goldshot and Anne Sterneasten. Pretty famous for good deeds and being out with the lads and lassies. ;) *Stallion (age 34)~Grandmaster of the order of the hunters, ceo of rush inc. and grenade creation inc. *Sander Cannonman, he's a pirate that is one of the most loyal members of Ziggy's Loyal Man' and the best friend of Ziggy Cardon. 'T' *Tardliw Ragde Edgar Wildrat's exact opposite. Trapped in Ital due to a powerful curse. A era long debate remains:Does he stalk Capt. Skull X or does Skull stalk him...? 'U' *Usman ~ EITC Lord, Prime Minister of England, advisor to the king, born in Westminster, England, 'V' ﻿This section needs content. 'W' *Wiked Plunder (Yes, he spelled wicked wrong) ~ A pirate who was born in Russia, and rarely speaks, but is always plundering *Walker D. Plank ~ Best friend of John Breasly in real life, and is the "Man With No Emotion" *Will Goldvane ~Test Server pirate, nehpew of Richard Goldvane, and character in The Goldvane Trilogy *Walker Z. Plank Splash ( 1711 - Present ) - Adoptive son of Pirate, Walker Z. Plank Splash was born on Tortuga and orphaned until Pirate found him. He can be found on Amberassa ( Test Server ). *William O'roberts (1679-1721) ~ EITC Lord of Navermo *William Yellowbones ~ Member of the EITC; And is also Third in Command; member and heir to the Royal throne of England. *William Crossbow - See Gold Craver for description (Gold's real name) *William Brawlmartin - Parents split up at a mini battle with jolly roger and Davy Jones. Father- Davy Jones Mother- Jolly Roger ( Still Currently ). Grew up and Became trained by a man of master of all weaons and talents. At The age of 16 He had join the Royal Navy, ( there was no EITC at the Time ) and was saught to be a great leader. But Admiral james moor ( not Reaal ), saw Jealous and had got him framed for some thing he did not do and was secretly fired and put in jail. Was Found by capn, Jack Sparrow and Became a Pirates between the ages of 21 - 28. Brawlmartin had than sat down and thaught that Admiral James could not be in the Navy any more and that it might be ok to join back again. Brawlmartin had did not know he was friends with King john but when he had visited him, he was in an EITC meeting with the most Faous men in the EITC. Brawlmartin was lucky and had beg King John to find a spot in the EITC for him. After he had got done Negotiateing With Lord Samuel redbeard he had finally Re- Joined The EITC. And is now Currently, Serving in The EITC Under lord Redbeards Command. 'X' ﻿This section needs content. 'Y' ﻿This section needs content. Z *Zeke (June 5th 1714 - Present) ~ Born on an uncharted island where his mother died shortly after he turned 5, Zeke has seen his fair share of deaths. His father died when he was 10, and he watched the whole thing helplessly. He lived on Tortuga for a year until Elizabeth Anne Black found him when he was 11. His adoptive father, Mark Stormwrecker, was killed when he was 21. He married Keira Kinover January 21st, 1722 (2011) and since then they have had two children, Melanie Ganae Williams and Mark Mar Williams. He currently is a doctor, King of The Holy City, a father, and a privateer for Garcia de Avaricia. He is the last of the legendary Zel Kai Van. He is very happy with his life. He has faced many perils, from hurricanes, to wars, and even walking straight into a tsunami! *Zoomer (November 6th 47 B.C. - Ghost Lord ) Born on Despel with his Mother and brother. His mom died of cancer and he and his brother set off for another land alone. He is the former wielder of the Ritualized Blade and packs a punch if pvp is called over. Currently Doing: Playing Ghost Hopscotch with his brother, which is already a ghost too, in the mines. *Ziggy Cardon ( February 14th 1728 - present) : Ziggy is a Belgian pirate born in Tongeren. His father is Capt'n Jimmy Cardon. He sailed for the VOC (The Dutch East India Company) on the Batavia, but they got attacked by an Spanish Fleet. After this incident he became pirate. He is well know for his his American Adventure and his legendary War Frigate The Black Cobra that was cursed by Blackbeard. He's also GM of Ziggy's Loyal Man' and founder of Ziggy's Caribbean Rum Company. Category:Factual Pages